The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to user-entered messaging systems.
User-entered messaging systems relate to a set of communication technologies used for text-based communication between two or more users over the internet or other types of networks. Messages are typically typed by a user and, when the user chooses to send, the messages are transmitted to another user. User-entered messaging systems may also include push technology to transmit messages character-by-character as they are composed in real-time communication systems. Real-time communications systems may relate to the simultaneous exchange of information over any type of telecommunications services from one user to another with negligible latency. Many user-entered messaging systems may also include a feature such as typing notifications or a typing awareness indicator which notifies one user of the state of the other user in a one-to-one chat. For example, if a user is typing or starts to type, such notifications may be displayed on the screen of the device of the other user.